Stuck Together By Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "A Tetramand Never Forgets". Four Arms convinces Gena and Cassie that he's back to his old self. :)


**This story is the sequel story to guestsurprise's "A Tetramand Never Forgets". I highly suggest reading that one before you read this one. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Gena and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **Stuck Together By Love**

Rachel entered the kitchen and gasped in shock. "What on Earth?" She asked herself when she saw the mess in the kitchen. "What happened in here?"

"Uncle Four Arms surprised Cassie and she ran off," said a voice and Rachel turned to see Sparkle sitting by the spiral stairs, playing with some clay. "Why did Cassie act like Uncle Four Arms was going to hurt her?"

Rachel picked up her young niece. "I'm afraid Zombozo brainwashed your uncle and he said things that hurt your aunt Gena and your cousin," she said.

"But didn't Daddy explain to them that Uncle Four Arms wouldn't ever say things like that in his right mind?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "But just as words can comfort and soothe, they can also cut very deep."

Sparkle nodded. "Do you think Uncle Four Arms can help Aunt Gena and Cassie?" She asked.

"Let's hope so," said the owner of the Grant Mansion as she set the young Conductoid down to continue playing while she cleaned up the mess.

Meanwhile, Four Arms had followed Cassie's flour footprints into her room and entered it, seeing the young girl frantically calling Gena, who was in the shower at the moment and couldn't answer the phone.

The young girl then turned and shrieked at seeing the Tetramand behind her, but didn't get a chance to run as he caught her with all four arms and held her close. "Cassie, calm down, sweetheart," he said.

"Let go!" She cried out.

Four Arms didn't let her go, but instead, he picked her up so that her head could rest on his shoulder as he held her, although she kept struggling until the Tetramand remembered something he had told Cassie and Gena sometime back and he now leaned closer to the teenager's ear. "My sweet sunflower," he said to her.

Cassie stopped struggling and looked up at her father, remembering how he came up with that nickname for her. He only used it when it was just him and her and no one else knew about it.

Not even Zombozo would have known about it.

"Daddy? Is that really you?" She asked.

Four Arms nodded. "It's me, my sweet sunflower," he said reassuringly. "Your uncle Frankenstrike and uncle Feedback told me what I had said under that clown's mind-control."

She looked up at him. "You didn't mean any of it, did you?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I didn't mean any of it, with the exception of one thing."

"What's that."

He smiled at her. "You do act like a Tetramand with that temper of yours," he said.

Cassie giggled. "Hmm. I wonder where I get it from?" She said sassily.

She felt strong fingers tickle her stomach a moment later and squealed before laughing and squirming, but Four Arms held her in a firm, but gentle hug.

* * *

Gena stepped out of the shower and dressed into shorts and a t-shirt and began brushing her wet hair before setting the brush aside and sighing, tears in her eyes.

Familiar hands suddenly rested on her shoulders. "My heart attacker," came a familiar voice and she gasped.

"Four Arms?" She whispered softly.

The Tetramand gently turned her to face him and kissed her soundly. "Gena, I would never say anything to hurt you," he said. "I was being brainwashed."

She nodded. "I believe you," she said with a smile. "Because only you know that pet name for me."

Four Arms chuckled and picked up the brush and began brushing his fiancée's hair while his two free arms hugged her around her stomach.

As she relaxed and let him brush her hair, she noticed Cassie come in and she gestured her to come closer. "It's okay, sweetie. Our Four Arms is back," she said.

The teenager ran up to her parents and hugged them. "Oh, Daddy," she said as she started to cry. Four Arms picked both her and Gena up and held them close, rubbing their backs and kissing their foreheads.

"Shh, I'm here, girls," he said soothingly.

Rachel was walking by with Sparkle in her arms and they both smiled. "You guys doing okay?" Rachel asked.

They nodded. "Just getting reassurance from Four Arms," said Gena. "I'm just glad my honey bunch is back."

"And I'm glad to have my dad back," said Cassie.

"I'll always come back to you two," Four Arms said. "And I could never not love you two. You're both my world."

"Not only that, you three are stuck together by love," said Sparkle.

The other four turned to look at the young Conductoid. "Where did you hear that from?" Rachel asked.

Sparkle giggled. "You said that the other day, Aunt Rachel. You said love is the strongest glue that keeps everyone together in a family," she said.

Rachel smiled. "You're right, I did," she said.

"And I think this family is proof of that," said Four Arms as he held his fiancée and daughter in his arms and they hugged him back. "I love you both so much," he said to them. "Nothing can change that."

"Same here," said Gena and Cassie nodded happily.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
